1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to briefcases and more particularly to such cases designed to provide a portable office function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior briefcase designs which provide portable office functions have typically presented a portable desktop with drawers or shelves. These designs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,078,460, 4,856,627, and 4,515,493. However, no design to date has been effective to fully expose the inner compartments and to provide convenient access to an expansion file when hung from a suitable support.